Who Do You Call Dragonborn?
by crazylittlecicero
Summary: A simple Wood Elf, Gwenever, is in for a lot more than she bargained for when her friend Sondas get's taken in an Imperial Ambush. But as she walks her journey, perhaps things aren't so simple after all...


Okay, so this is my first try at a fanfic. Now to explain things a bit. When you originally go to Riverwood, Ralof tells Gerdur that they were ambushed at Darkwater Crossing. I decided it would be more interesting to start it from there instead of in the prison cart. In the story I don't add backgrounds and descriptions to each character. Mostly because it's quite repetitive to describe each character. I am only giving descriptions to ones I have made changes to or that most people do not take notice to. The rest will have descriptions in the story.

Gwenever: Just for a short background. Gwenever is the main character in this story. She is an original character I came up with. She is a Wood Elf. She has very pale/fair skin (even for a Wood Elf), black waist-length hair, blue eyes, and is only a little taller than an Imperial. She is petite, but has curves in the places that count. She is Annekke Crag-Jumper's (adopted) sister. Read to find out the rest.

Characters:

Annekke Crag-Jumper: A female Nord whom lives in Darkwater Crossing. She has a pretty average build, short dirty blonde hair, light tan skin, and strong jaw line. An attractive woman nonetheless. She is married to Verner Rock-Chucker. He took her last name and is now also named Verner Crag-Jumper. In the story, she is referred to as Gwenever's sister (adopted). She works at Goldenrock Mine.

Derkeethus: A male Argonian whom lives in Darkwater Crossing. He looks generally like any other Argonian aside from having horns (kind of like a goat). It is implied that Gwenever saved him in Darkwater Pass. He is a good friend. He works at Goldenrock Mine.

Hrefna: A female Nord child whom lives in Darkwater Crossing. She is only 10 years old. She has short, blonde, braided hair. Her mother is Tormir and Sondas takes care of her when Tormir isn't available.

Sondas Drenim: A male Dunmer (Dark Elf) whom lives in Darkwater Crossing. He has an average build, dark skin, short black hair, and a black goatee/mustache. He has a very thin jaw line and his face has some age to it. It is implied that he and Gwenever had known each other for many years. He works at the Goldenrock Mine.

Tormir: A female Nord whom lives in Darkwater Crossing. She has a petite build, little longer than shoulder length blonde hair, light tan skin, and her fair is almost oval-like. She is Hrefna's mother. She works at the Goldenrock Mine.

* * *

Gwenever wouldn't go as far as to call herself a fortunate woman, but things aren't so bad. She has people she can call family, a full coin purse in her pocket and a roof over her head. Which is more than a lot of people can say in this day and age. With the Civil War raging and vampires prancing about, it isn't the best time to be a citizen in Skyrim. But in the small mining settlement, Darkwater Crossing, things were pretty quiet and detached from the rest of the world.

"Come on! Who's up for another round?" Annekke slurred, waving her almost empty bottle of Black Briar Mead in the air.

There was a short silence then giggles and cheers rang throughout the small house. It had been months since the group had gotten to see each other and since the mine was thriving, celebration was most definitely in order.

"Dearest sister, don't you think you've had enough?" Gwenever laughed, downing the rest of her mead.

"Enough mead? Is there such a thing?"

"Of course not!" Derkeethus interjected. "Which is why I brought a little special something."

To everyone's enjoyment, the argonian pulled 5 bottles of Black Briar Reserve out of his satchel.

"By the Gods man, you really are feeling indulgent tonight aren't you?" Verner asked, staring at the dark blue bottles with wide eyes.

"I figured it's a special occasion, why not be fancy?"

They all raised their drinks to that.

"Wait… Where is Sondas?" Gwenever frowned.

Everyone looked around, but the Dunmer was nowhere to be found. Only Tormir passed out on the floor, next to Annekke and Verner's bed.

"Alright, I'll go look outside. He's probably just sleeping in one of the bedrolls."

Gathering what little stability she had left, she stumbled out the front door. _He must be around here somewhere… Only place to go is the falls by Darkwater Pass and after what happened to Derkeethus, I doubt he'd go there._ Walking outside, she paused for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the low light. Slowly, she made her way behind the house. It proved to be quite the task not stepping on potato plants nor running into wheat bundles.

"Sonda- Ah!" she cried, tripping over Annekke's goat and facing planting into the dirt. _Great, just fucking great._ She contemplated just passing out, but she still had a friend to find. Getting up, she brushed herself off and moved forward. There was a bale of hay around back that Sondas liked to sit on and look at the stars. But to Gwenever's frustration, he wasn't back there. She gave a long sigh and walked back up front to check the camp where everyone, aside from Annekke and Verner, slept.

"Sondas? Sondas? Damn it, Sondas, where are you?" Her panic was starting to grow. It was only about 9 o'clock and on a Fredas, no less. He had always been the light of the party. First one to open the bottle and the last one to pass out.

Approaching the tents, she saw Hrefna sitting by the fire. She was organizing some mountain flowers and thistle in a little basket she must've made.

"Hrefna?"

"Gwenever!" the girl squealed and hugged her. She was always so chipper. Only 10 years old, she helps out in the mine and with farming. Tormir had raised quite the young lady.

"Have you seen Sondas?"

"Yeah, he walked down to the bridge a few minutes ago. We heard noises."

"What do you mean noises?"

"Like horses and carts. He wanted to see if more soldiers were coming." She explained, still playing with her basket.

"Sweetie, where are the guards?" She just shrugged at this.

_Oh Gods, please no._ Without hesitation, she started running up to the bridge. _This isn't happening. This cannot be happening! _The booze completely wore off as she realized just how dire the situation may be. Earlier this morning, there had been a letter received, notifying Annekke and Verner that Ulfric Stormcloak would be stopping through on the way back to Windhelm. But he never came. He could have simply passed by, but it was unlikely seeing as to how he had been traveling all the way from Riften. Surely he and his guards would need to stop for rest and replenishment.

"Sondas!" she yelled. "Sondas!"

But her fears had been confirmed as she raced over the bridge. Approaching the road, she saw two prison carts heading Southeast towards Riften. In one cart, there were four Stormcloak soldiers. In the other, were Ulfric, a Stormcloak, and a familiar looking Nord. To Gwenever's horror, Sondas, knocked out with his hands bound, was also sitting next to Ulfric.

* * *

"Where is my armor?" Gwenever growled, slamming the front door.

"What happened, Sister?"

This came from Annekke. Worry and fear were written clearly on her face.

"There was an Imperial ambush. They have Ulfric… And Sondas."

"Sondas? But why? He has never hurt a fly!"

She was right. He was one of the most honest people she had met. But his allegiance lied with Ulfric. He could have tried to stop them. Or have gotten mixed up with the Stormcloaks.

"I don't know, but I am going after him."

"And doing what? You can get yourself killed! No one shy of a fool would interfere with Imperial business. They'll have your head!" she cried.

"I cannot let him die!" Gwenever snapped. "Now wear is my damn armor?"

Annekke walked over to the chest, at the foot, of her bed and retrieved her Guild armor. Coincidentally, she had just had it worked on. Being in Riften, two weeks ago, she asked Balimund to patch it up and remove the sleeves. On top of that, she had a few enchantments added to it, for some extra luck. _I guess 10 years at the College didn't treat me so bad after all._

She excused herself and went down to the lake to bathe. They were most likely heading to the seat of the Empire to flaunt their victory. So she wouldn't have much time to stop, after this. Geysers riddled these parts, so the water was very warm. It took nearly half a bottle of shampoo to wash her hair. _Perhaps it's time for a hair cut…_ It did swing down to her belly button after all and the fact that it was curly didn't help very much either. _I will have to write a letter to Cyrodiil, tell them to make larger bottles._ She also made a mental note to thank the noble Imperial woman she "borrowed" it from. Finishing rinsing out her hair and quickly washing her body, she stepped out and started getting dressed.

"Damn all these buckles," she grunted, fumbling with her armor. She always loved light armor, but it's riddled with the damn things! After to fastened the last one, she put on her boots and made her way back up to the house to say her goodbyes.

Derkeethus had retired to his bedroll, along with Tormir. Verner had decided to go to bed, too.

"Here," Annekke handed her a couple of Plentiful Healing potions. "Derk left you these."

"Tell him I said thank you."

"Of course."

She watched as Gwenever grabbed her Ebony bow and daggers off of the weapon rack, along with her arrows.

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure," she hesitated. "I am betting that they are taking them to Cyrodiil, to flaunt their victory to the Emperor."

"Do you truly think you will be able to save him?"

"I have to."

"And what of Ulfric?"

She stopped for a moment. That wasn't something she had really thought of. If she leaves him there, he will die and the Empire will take over. The war will be over. But if she saves him, there is still hope for Skyrim. She respected the Nords and their beliefs.

"I am not sure yet."

Annekke simply nodded. "I know I cannot talk you out of this, so I won't bother trying. But please Sister, I beg of you, be careful. I am not ready to lose anyone else in my family."

"I promise Anne, I'll be fine," she smiled. "I will send word to you as soon as I can, but I doubt I will be able to come right back with him. If I do save Ulfric, we will have to go into hiding for a little bit." _Which I doubt he is going to like. _Ulfric is a good man, but he is also proud and stubborn. Asking him to stay in hiding for a while, so he doesn't get killed, would be like telling an alcoholic not to drink mead.

"I understand. Just please, be careful. If anything I will talk to some people. Give you a heads up on the activity. Let you know where to go and where to avoid."

"That would be very helpful. I will try to make a point to visit the towns every couple of days."

"Thank you."

With a sigh, she threw her satchel over her shoulder and looked at her sister. She was such a brave woman and honestly, she couldn't be more proud. She has known her since the day Annekke was born. Being a wood elf, her life span is longer. Although, hers has been unnaturally long.

"I love you Anne. I will be back," she promised. The two sisters hugged for a time and then Gwenever walked out. _Time to get hunt some Imperial ass._


End file.
